


King in Santa Carla

by bat (bateroo)



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bateroo/pseuds/bat
Summary: Who really rules this small seaside tourist town? I'll give you one guess.





	King in Santa Carla

_"I've never been a great follower, though I've had my moments. My mother often questioned the intelligence of certain friends I hung around with. **I** always wanted to be in control of my life, and that's why I hung out with those types of people."_

His throne is nothing more than an ancient chair of woven wicker and metal wheels, a leftover from the days this cave was once a palatial resort sitting on the high cliff over looking the Pacific. It's cold and hard, the back covered with an old black t-shirt because the wicker is busted in places and he didn't want it ripping his coat.

He's not certain anymore if he ever felt powerless in his previous life. It doesn't matter; now he's a vampire, strong and mighty, _immortal_. The past is history, man. None of the Boys talk about their pasts.

It's not worth remembering.

Never growing old, never growing up, never dying. It's an attractive package, being youthful and handsome for eternity. A forever party where the fun never ends, the weed is free, and you have three pals to share the good times with!

Sure, you lose things when you're a vampire. Daylight is lost to him, when he's forced into faux slumber, and the simple fact the sunlight would burn him to a crisp if he walked directly into it. Kind of a downer but the nighttime is the right time, the best time, now.

Humans can keep the day. David is more than happy to rule the night.

He rules the cave, its inhabitants, the Lost Boys. He's the brains, they're the brawn. It's a perfectly acceptable arrangement. Paul, Dwayne, and Marko pretty much abide by his direction without much flack. He hasn't steered them wrong, not yet, although they'd never call him benevolent. Wicked, calculating, cool... these are more suitable adjectives when describing David.

Sure, there's this plan Max has, this attractive divorcée he wants, and he needs the Boys' help. Like they have a choice? Not now, not since Star joined them. Not since they got a bit reckless and snatched up Laddie, the littlest Lost Boy. David doesn't mind, so long as Star keeps the kid out of his business. David likes that Star plays her part, because there's never anything more attractive then what's desired but unattainable.

David sits on his wood and metal throne, the cigarette burning down slowly between his fingers, the smirk on his lips. He watches Dwayne doing skateboard tricks, Paul jumping off the edge of the broken fountain, Marko spinning in circles with his fists in the air. Star laughing, clapping her hands in time to the music that blares from the speakers of the boom box, Laddie dancing a little kid dance to the beat. The smirk turns into a smile as David surveys his kingdom, his brothers and sister, his chosen family.

Max may be the head vampire but David is king in Santa Carla.


End file.
